Problem: Reduce to simplest form. $\dfrac{8}{3}+\left(-\dfrac{9}4\right)=$
Solution: $={\dfrac{8 \cdot 4}{3\cdot4}} - {\dfrac{9\cdot3}{4\cdot3}}$ $={\dfrac{32}{12}}-{\dfrac{27}{12}}$ $=\dfrac{5}{12}$